


Assorted Imagines

by 5secsofshutupluke (when_Castiel_falls)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_Castiel_falls/pseuds/5secsofshutupluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of imagines I've written on tumblr, both for ships and spontaneously. Enjoy :) </p><p>Warning: Imagines may *coughwillcough* vary in length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting Harry

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I started writing a bunch of imagines the past few days, most of them are for ships I did on tumblr last night, but there will be others in here that aren't. A lot of them are titled with song titles, and thats because it was whatever song I was listening to at the time that may have inspired the particular imagine (I was given prompts for some too) Hope you like them :) (any and all feedback is appreciated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you bump into Ashton while babysitting his younger brother  
> Song: n/a

 

“Hah! Looks like I win again Harry!”

 

The blonde haired boy turns to pout at you, before throwing his Wii controller to the floor.

 

“It's not fair! Since when are girls so good at Super Smash Brothers anyway?”

 

You smirk at him, before standing up and stretching, replying lightly “I've been playing Smash Brothers since before you were born mate,” you ruffle his hair playfully and he pokes his tongue out at you. “Alright little man, I'm going to the bathroom, you think you'll be good to play by yourself for five minutes?”

 

Harry rolls his eyes at you before picking his controller back up and muttering “I'm not a baby, (Y/N),”

 

You smile and begin walking towards the bathroom door, saying over your shoulder “Sorry, it's a bit hard to remember that sometimes because you're so short,”

 

You hear a muffled “Hey!” as you shut the bathroom door and chuckle to yourself. You've been Harry Irwin's babysitter for about three months now, coming over to mind him every afternoon during the week, and occasionally Sunday nights. Spending so much time around the boy has made you think of him as a little brother, and it's great to be able to just hang out and eat while getting paid. You stare at yourself in the bathroom mirror as you wash your hands, frowning slightly at your mussed up hair and rubbing at a bit of pizza sauce on your face from lunchtime before you shrug and turn to go back out. Just as you grab the door handle, it is quickly turned and pushed open, forcing you backwards into the sink.

 

You half-shout out an “Ow!” before looking up at the person who opened the door. His light brown hair is curly and half-flattened on one side, and his eyes look puffy with sleep. He's several inches taller than you, and he's wearing nothing but a pair of trackies that hang loose on his hips. You gape at him for a moment, because honestly, even though he still looks half-asleep (even though it's about two in the afternoon) he really is gorgeous. He's frowning at you though and he pushes back his hair and yawns when he asks “Who're you? Why're you in m'bathroom?”

 

You blush and look away from him, eyes automatically trailing down his bare chest, which only makes you blush more so you stare at your reflection in the mirror instead and almost choke when you reply “O-oh, I'm, um, I'm (Y/N), sorry, um... I babysit Harry um... are- are you Ashton?” You know that Harry has an older brother, who apparently went off touring the world with his band, and you'd seen a few family photos, but had never actually met him. You look back at him as he nods and half-smiles, his cheek dimpling when he does.

 

“Oh yeah I remember Harry talkin' 'bout you on the phone one time, said you smashed him in a pokemon battle one time,”

 

You nod as well, attempting to smile back, but you can still feel the heat in your cheeks as you try to keep a firm gaze on his face. “Yeah, I just beat him at Super Smash Brothers, so yeah... Anyway I, uh, best get back to the whole... babysitting thing, and um... let you... yeah,”

 

You give him an awkward little wave as you duck past him and out the bathroom door, reaching back to shut it behind you but Ashton sticks his foot out before you can. He leans slightly against the frame as he looks down at you, both cheeks dimpling now as he grins down at you.

“Sorry (Y/N), if I scared you just now, I'm just a bit jet-lagged and wasn't expecting to find a pretty girl in the bathroom when I woke up this morning,”

 

You feel your blush deepen when you look up at him. _He just called you pretty for crying out loud_. You open your mouth, trying to think of something flirty to say back but what comes out instead is “It's nearly three pm,”

 

Ashton blinks, looking shocked for a moment before letting out a -rather loud- chuckle, ducking his head down before glancing up at you again, and you almost gape when you see his face has reddened as well.

 

“Right, well, next time we do this I'll make sure I get the time of day right,”

 

He goes to shut the door then but now its your turn to reach out and hold it open a crack. He raises an eyebrow at you and you quickly stutter out “N-next time?”

 

His cheeky grin is back again and his only reply is a wink and “Catchya, babe,” before shutting the door properly.

 

You take a moment to breathe in and out deeply, trying to steel yourself and will away your blush before you go back out to Harry. You mutter a drawn out “Fuck,” to yourself as you finally begin to move away, and just as you reach the end of the hallway you hear Ashton's voice call out.

 

“I heard that (Y/N)!”


	2. Riff Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Riff Off from the Pitch Perfect OST

You’re staying with Luke for the night, while he’s in town on a short break from touring, and he suggested a movie night. He’s getting some microwave popcorn ready (or maybe three) while you pick a movie. You decide on _Pitch Perfect_ just as Luke walks back into the lounge-room and flops onto the pile of pillows and blankets you had just arranged, hugging a giant bowl of popcorn to his chest. You press play on the movie and move back, snuggling up next to him and getting as much popcorn as you can before he eats it all. You both stay mostly silent for the movie, laughing at funny parts and singing along quietly to all the songs. That is until it reached the Riff Off. You both ended up belting out the opposing parts as loud as you could, giggling at each other in between and throwing popcorn. After you finished the last part of No Diggity, slightly out of breath, Luke looks down at you, smiling softly before pecking you on the lips and whispering “I love you, (Y/N),”


	3. Gone, Gone, Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pizza  
> Song: Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips

All of the boys are waiting impatiently, Michael staring determinedly out the window, Calum opening and closing the door again every ten seconds, while Luke paces around and Ashton sits on an office chair, spinning himself around and around. You’re sitting on a lounge against the wall of the room, your eyebrow raised at all of them. Michael groans loudly, bashing his head against the window a few times and you say to them with a roll of your eyes “You know it’s just pizza, right guys?” Michael, Luke and Ashton all give you a filthy look and you return it when Calum yells out “He’s here! Finally!” He widens the door and rushes out, obviously forgetting he’s nothing but a pair of pyjama pants with a Captain America pattern. You shake your head as the others quickly rush after him, grabbing two boxes each from the Delivery guy, Calum giving him the money and walking in with the remaining three, handing you yours without a word. You snort as they all start shovelling the food into their mouths and you say loudly, to make sure you have their attention “I really have no idea where you guys put it all,” Calum turns to grin at you, winking and replying “Secret band secrets babe, that’s all you need to know,”


	4. Midnight Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Midnight Memories by One Direction

It’s 11:57. Luke said he would call you at 11, straight after he and the boys got back from their gig. It’s been nearly an hour and you’ve gotten nothing. You are fighting tears because you just want to hear his voice, his laugh, and the way he talks to you, so different from how he is around fans, or at gigs or even to the boys. You hug your knees and let out a shaky breath, ready to try and sleep it off, try and call him in the morning to see what happened. You’re just about to lean back against your pillow when you hear a soft knock at the door, and the slight shuffling of feet. You straighten yourself up again and jump off the bed, stumbling and nearly knocking your head against the dresser to get to the door. You swing it open and look up at Luke, because of course it’s Luke. He looks down at you, and you can see how tired he is, but he still smiles wide at you and wraps his arms around you and whispering “Hey babe, sorry I didn’t call, but I wanted to keep this a surprise. I missed you so much,”


	5. Burnin' Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: karaoke with one or all of the boys  
> Song: Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers

It was Calum who’d suggested karaoke, when he was already slightly tipsy. You and Luke are the only ones not drinking, so you’re both getting kicks out of watching the other three get up and do their drunken renditions of songs, varying from 80s rock to top 40s to one brave version of Barbie Girl from Michael and Ashton (you guess who did each part). You’re on your third can of coke after Calum steps down, Michael going up again and saying loudly into the microphone “This one goes out to all the pretty ladies here tonight!” You snort, mostly because it’s literally just the five of you in the basement of the house you’re staying at while on holiday in New Zealand, but partly because he just looks so endearingly pissed, his black and white hair sticking up to one side, the other covered with a top hat with a peacock feather sticking out of it. The backing track starts playing and you start laughing hysterically, wondering how they even found karaoke versions of Jonas Brothers songs.


	6. Dirty Paws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men

You and Calum are out walking the puppies, while all the other boys are stuck back at the house writing. Calum got given the day off from writing after doing nothing but for nearly a week straight. He looks tired, but the walk seems to be making him happier, and he keeps swinging your arms in between you, and singing little bits and pieces of the songs he’d written at random intervals, turning to you each time and putting on the most dramatic voice and face he can seem to muster. You laugh every time, and find it hard to keep a grip on the dogs leash, so when Calum sings one particular line at the top of his lungs, going cross eyed when he turns to you, you feel the leash slip from your fingers. The puppy seems to hesitate before trotting off and you shriek, quickly letting go of Calum’s hand and running after the little dog, seeing as you’re walking next to an extremely busy road. You can hear Calum laughing after you and when you finally reach the dog and practically jump on it, you turn back to Calum and poke your tongue out at him before laughing just as loud as he is, keeping a firm grip on the puppy that is now licking at your face.


	7. Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Circles by Passenger

You and Michael are having the day in, snuggled together in bed. You reach up to ruffle his black and white hair and he frowns cutely at you, and you giggle quietly. It isn’t until he’s lifting a pillow above you that you realize your mistake. You yelp when the pillow catches the side of your head and you sit up, pushing the blankets away and grabbing your own pillow, quickly hit him in the arm with it a couple of times before he laughs and sits up as well, shielding his face as he swings the pillow at you again. You duck, laughing along with him as you roll off the bed, grabbing all the other pillows as you go and backing up to the other side of the room, throwing each of the pillows at him as hard as you can. He lets out grunts and “ow!”s in between his laughs as he tries to get close to you again. You realize too late that you threw your last pillow at him and in a split second decision run right at him. His eyes widen and he goes to step back but you tackle him to the floor, snatching the pillow off him and throwing it across the room. You smirk at him and lean down, as if to kiss him but instead say “I win!” and jump off him again, running out of the room laughing before he can grab you.


	8. Seven Devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael imagine based on Time Bomb by All Time Low  
> Song: Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine
> 
> (yes those songs inspired a zombie au, don't ask because I don't know)

You glance back at Michael for a moment, gun in hand, crossbow in his. You look back out onto the street and count. One… Two… Three… Four. Four of them, stumbling through the street. The street you need to get through, with a bag full of food and medicine, to meet back up with the other boys. If you shoot, or make much noise at all, more will come. But there’s only four for now, and Michael has his crossbow, just like that character from the show you used to watch together before the whole thing became a reality. You take a deep breath and look back at Michael again, holding up four fingers on your empty hand. He nods and moves around you, loading the crossbow and taking aim. Before he releases you do what you always do when you’re in these situations. You lean in, kiss the side of his mouth and whisper “I love you,” because these days, you never know when it could be the last time you do.


	9. From Finner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: From Finner by Of Monsters and Men

You’re backstage at one of the boys concerts, watching them all play with a huge grin on your face as they jump about on stage, all their fans screaming and singing along to the songs they wrote. You’re so proud of them, you were there when they first started the band and you’ve been there every step along the way. You knew they were gonna be big, and when Luke told you about the boys from One Direction asking them to open for them on their world tour you were so happy for him and the others you cried for a few hours. But also because you knew they would have to leave you behind. Luke didn’t seem happy about this fact at all, and leading up to the day they left he would spend as much time with you as possible, staying over and watching movies and listening to music and cuddling and you can still remember on the last night you were together him whispering to you “I’m gonna miss you so fuckin much (Y/N), I love you,”. You feel your eyes tearing up at the memory and quickly wipe at them as they finish their last song, Luke running straight up to you after waving to all the fans. He wrapped you up in his arms, resting his head on yours and whispering “I’m so happy you’re here with me, I love you so fuckin much,”


	10. Gold Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Gold Rush by Ed Sheeran

You’re sitting in Divination, tapping your quill absent-mindedly against the table and shifting slightly on the cushion you’re sitting on. Trelawney is going on about the proper way to drain tea-leaves or something, so you start letting your eyes wander around the room. Your eyes finally rest on a group of boys, all in Gryffindor. You quickly put names to faces, Luke Hemmings, the tall blonde boy with ridiculously skinny legs, Michael Clifford, the boy who is apparently a metamorphmagus -which makes sense because his hair is a different colour every other day, today being white with a black stripe down the middle- and Calum Hood, who you’ve maybe had a crush on since 2nd year.

The three of them are all in 5th year with you, but Ashton Irwin, a ridiculously happy-go-lucky boy who is actually in 7th year, is with them too and you’re just beginning to contemplate why exactly he’s in the class when you make eye contact with Calum. He raises an eyebrow at you and smiles, and you blush and look away, fiddling with your black and yellow tie. You stare down at your teacup, the tea-leaves inside looking like a sloppy brown pile to you but apparently meant to ‘see into your future’. You snort, yeah right, what could this possibly mean ‘you will find true love and experience true love’s first kiss’ hah, whatever.

Then it hits you.

Like, literally, something just hit you in the back of the head, you turn around, and there’s a little paper bird, its now bent wings fluttering feebly. You frown down at it, hearing snickers from across the room, and you see Michael and Ashton digging their elbows into Calum’s stomach. Calum is blushing now, but still smiling at you. He nods at you and you look back down at the note, picking it up and opening it. You find what is obviously Calum’s messy handwriting on the paper and your eyes widen when you read it. ‘Meet me in the old charms classroom in 5? ;)'

You look back up at Calum and he shoots you a wink before letting out a drawn out, and very fake groan of pain, clutching at his stomach. You raise your eyebrows just as Trelawney looks over at him, her bat-like eyes widening further “Dear boy, are you alright?” Calum merely groans again and Michael answers for him “No professor, poor Calum here is suffering some severe stomach pains, I think he might be allergic to the tea!” Calum groans again and you have to stifle a giggle.

Luke speaks up then, “I think he should go to the hospital wing, Professor!” Trelawney nods quickly, “Yes, yes off you go then, make sure to keep an eye on Venus this week though, lots of things are happening!” Calum continues groaning as he makes his way across the room, winking at you again as he passes. You let out a soft laugh of disbelief. You look back over at the other boys and Ashton is giving you a pointed look, motioning towards your table. You look down and see what you know to be a Weasley Nosebleed Nougat.

You shake your head, grinning, before picking it up and popping it in your mouth, looking over at the boys again, quickly covering your already dripping nose, and they are in silent fits of giggles. Ashton gives you a thumbs up and you quickly raise your free hand saying loudly “Professor, may I be excused? My nose just started bleeding, it happens all the time, but I left my potion for it back in my dormitory,” Trelawney seems unfazed and merely waves you off, muttering about Venus and stars as you make your way out, practically running to the old Charms classroom, muttering a counter-curse under your breath to stop your bleeding nose.

You burst through the door, immediately making eye contact with a waiting Calum, who is leaning against a table, his arms crossed over his chest. He grins at you, eyes crinkling cutely as he says “Hi,” and the only thing you can think to say as you step toward him, heart racing, is “Hey,”


	11. El Tango de Roxanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Going to disneyland with the boys for christmas  
> Song: El Tango de Roxanne from the Moulin Rouge! OST

You tugged Michael along, your gloved hands almost slipping out of his grip, but he held on tighter, laughing out a “Where are we going?!” and you huff at him. “If you haven’t figured it out already then I’m leaving you here!” Michael laughs again and lets you drag him towards the only place in Disneyland you really wanted to go. When you finally spot him, you stop, breath caught in your throat. “It’s him,” you choke out, and you know it’s not really Peter Pan, but shut up, who cares, this is your childhood on the line and you’ll do whatever the fuck you want. You look back at Michael, who is giving you the fondest smile imaginable. You think for a second about the other boys, who you left at whatever rollercoaster they wanted to ride, even though it was the middle of winter, stupid boys. You tug your jacket closer around you, pulling Michael in for a hug, burying your head in his chest for a minute and whispering to him “Thank you for doing this,” you feel him kiss the top of your head and you step back, smiling at him, which he returns tenfold. It’s now his turn to tug you towards the red-haired man jumping around in the ridiculous green outfit, talking loudly to small children. He says to you as you get closer, “To Neverland!” and you laugh. You couldn’t have chosen a better boyfriend.


	12. Never Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine

You looked up at Calum, your heart racing. You could feel tears pricking at the edge of your eyes, but you forced yourself not to let them drop, because you know how he would feel then. But then again, it’s probably already too late. You suck in a breath and it releases a sob, as you feel the pain claw its way through your body, the bite on your arm throbbing, your head spinning. Calum’s eyes are still unfocused and bright gold, and he is panting, you see a bit of blood -your blood- at the corner of his mouth. You try to keep still but the pain is burning now, like fire rushing through your veins, and you feel like there are claws clutching at your heart and you finally cry out, curling in on yourself, still caught in Calum’s grip, though it’s loosening as he comes back to himself. “(Y/N)? Oh my god, no, (Y/N), no, please no, I’m so sorry (Y/N) please, oh my god, what have I done,” You hear his frantic babbling, and he gathers you into his arms, but that just increases the pain and you scream. He sobs and gently lifts you, whispering to you the whole time, “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean it, oh my god, what do I do, oh god,” You hear his breath catch, and then you see black, the pain overcoming you.


	13. Sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm really close friends with one of the boys and we both have feelings for each other but we're to scared to tell each other  
> Song: Sunburn by Owl City

"Hey Ash, wanna verse me in a pokemon battle?" Ashton turned to you with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious right now? You know Michael’s the nerdy one here," You hear Michael yell out "Hey!" from across the room and laugh before pouting at Ashton. "But I want to play against you?" Ashton sighed deeply, shaking his head at you before yelling "Mike, gimme your DS," Michael snorts, rolling over on the office chair he’s sitting on and handing Ashton his DS muttering under his breath "You’re fuckin whipped mate," You blush and look down at your hands at this and when you look up at Ashton you’re shocked to see his face is equally as red as yours. You feel your heart race, and open your mouth to say something, anything about how you actually feel about him, have felt about him for years, but all that comes out is a choked “You know how to get to the battle, yeah?” You see Ashton’s smile falter for a split second before he replies “No not really, little help please?” You shuffle closer to him on the lounge, feeling goosebumps on your arm when it brushes against his. You’ll tell him one day. You hope.


	14. I See Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Food fight  
> Song: I See Fire by Ed Sheeran

It started with a pea and ended with a bucket of hot water and trip to the nearest hospital. You had been casually spooning the peas into your mouth at dinner when Ashton had made a really horrible joke and you’d laughed just hard enough for the spoon you were holding to fly out of your hand and clatter to the floor, flinging peas in all directions. Of course one of them had to hit Calum in the side of the face. If it had been Luke it would’ve been fine, but alas, your luck wasn’t so great tonight. Because Calum proceeded to spoon up his own pile of peas and flick them back at you, hitting Michael and Ashton in the process. And that’s when it started getting dirty. Ashton threw some mashed potato back at Calum, which got caught in the boys hair, while Michael simply threw his whole plate across at the younger boy, who yelled when he got a lap full of gravy and assorted vegetables. You ducked behind Luke when Ashton grabbed the marshmallow gun, pelting the other boys with it, Calum throwing handfuls of assorted nuts and Michael actually ran to the kitchen to get more ammo. You shook Luke’s arm and laughed out at him “Make them stop! They’re ruining the carpet!” Luke nodded and made a break for the bathroom, and you hid behind the arm chair instead, not able to help your hysterical giggles because of course they’re having a food fight.

It isn’t until you hear a pained scream that you stop laughing and stand up, looking worriedly at the boys. Luke is standing with a now empty bucket of water, which he obviously just tipped on top of Michael -who had returned from the kitchen with a tub of ice-cream and a huge spoon- who is now writhing around on the floor yelling “What the fuck why would you tip hot water on me?! Oh fucking hell fuck this hurts fuck!” Luke drops the bucket, looking like he’s actually about to cry when he frantically says “I thought it was on cold oh god Michael I’m so sorry!” Calum and Ashton are both sitting there, obviously having no idea what to do, and you take it upon yourself to call an ambulance, wondering why you even found that stupid joke of Ashton’s so funny in the first place.


	15. Cave In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Period pains  
> Song: Cave In by Owl City

You’re lying on the bathroom floor sobbing when you hear a soft knock at the door. “Babe, you- are you alright? You’ve been in there a while?” you hear Luke’s voice filter through and you sit up with a groan, arms around your knees. “Yeah sorry I’m just- yeah,” You feel awkward now. You haven’t been around Luke while on your period before, and you have no idea how he’ll take it. You kind of expect him to freak out and run away to be honest. You’re just thinking about this scenario when your stomach drops again and you feel pain wrack through your whole lower body. You groan again, and it ends in a sob and you hear Luke “Oh god, what happened, what are you-” He opens the door and looks down at you, his eyebrows now furrowing cutely. “Um, why are you on the floor? What’s wrong, did you break something?” You laugh dryly and attempt to sit up again, grabbing Luke’s legs for support and heaving yourself up, “No, I’m good I just-” Another wave of pain and you crumple against his chest yelling out “Fucking dammit! Fuck you you stupid fucking uterus oh my god,”

Your eyes are clenched shut until it passes and you look up at Luke, whose bright blue eyes have gone wide. You cringe slightly and open your mouth to explain when he blurts out “Oh my god. You- you’re not- are you? Oh god. Um. Do you want some chocolate? Or icecream? Or a back massage? Hot water bottle? Fuck, what else is supposed to make it better, oh god- oh, you want some panadol, I think we’ve got some, lemme go che-” You slap a hand over Luke’s mouth and grin at him, though it turns into a half-grimace when your innards seem to shift again. “Babe, yes. To everything. Please,” He nods quickly, bending down to kiss you before lifting you gently up. “Bed or lounge?” He asks and you smile at him again “Lounge please, I need to watch some shitty movies and cry for a bit,” Luke nods and carries you out of the bathroom. You burrow your head into his neck for a minute, biting your lip to stop the stupid grin that’s trying to make its way onto your face.


	16. Heartlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: trip to the beach with Luke  
> Song: Heartlines by Florence + The Machine

You wake up and the first thing you realise is that your back hurts. Not like, aching in the bones kind of hurts. Like a burning of the skin kind of hurts. You groan and slowly push yourself upwards, looking around for Luke. He’s laying about two feet away from you, his chest and face completely red, and also as asleep as you were a moment ago.

 _Great_ , you think, _we fell asleep on the beach_. You sigh, slowly stretching yourself out before poking Luke in the cheek, exactly where you know his dimple is. He frowns, snuffling a bit before opening his eyes a fraction and looking at you. “What time s’it?” He mumbles, not moving and you roll your eyes. “About fiveish I reckon,” This makes his eyes open fully and he frowns. “We’ve been asleep for three hours? Wha-” It’s when he goes to sit up that he realises the problem with this. He winces, looking down at himself and muttering a curse. “Shit, I’m sorry, I thought I’d set an alarm, and I- oh no you’re burnt too babe, I’m sorry,” He looks at you so sadly but you just shake your head and say “I think yours is probably worse. Come on, we’ll go home and break out the aloe vera?” Luke sighs and nods, slowly standing up before grabbing your hand and gently pulling you up after him.

You both try to move as little as possible while gathering up your towels and sunscreen -which would have been handy a couple of hours ago- and making your way off the beach and back to the little cabin you and the boys are staying at for their couple of weeks off in the summer. Of course the other boys had actually stayed home to play video games and write music.

As soon as the pair of you walk in, Ashton looks up from the guitar he was strumming on. The older boy gives you both a once over before erupting into laughter. You scowl at him and continue through the cabin, heading to the bathroom and hunting for the aloe vera you know you’d packed. Luke comes up behind you, gently wrapping his arms around your waist. You smile at him before holding up the aloe vera and saying softly “D’you think you could put this on my back for me? I’ll put yours on you if you do,” Luke nods and kisses the top of your head, taking the bottle from you and very gently starts rubbing it onto your burnt shoulders.

You let your eyes fall shut, smiling at how softly he does it, because he doesn’t want to hurt you. He really is the greatest person you could ever be lucky enough to love, and you tell him this, opening your eyes to look at his reflection smile at you in the mirror. “Love you too, babe”


	17. Spectrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Michael tries to play a prank on you but it goes wrong  
> Song: Spectrum by Florence + The Machine

You have the feeling like someone is watching you. You turn around to see Michael standing a few feet behind you, holding a can of whipped cream. You raise an eyebrow at him and say “Were you about to put that on me?” Michael smiles and shakes his head replying smoothly “Course not babe, I was gonna ask if you’d help me prank Luke,” you narrow your eyes at him but nod, “Alright then. I don’t trust you though, so give that here,” You hold your hand out and Michael reluctantly hands it over. You both make your way out into the lounge-room, where Luke is sprawled on the lounge, taking a nap. You tiptoe up to him and fill his hand with whipped cream, Michael snickering behind you. You turn back around to hi-five Michael, but you notice something hanging from the fan on the ceiling.

“Michael…” He frowns at you and you narrow your eyes “Why is my bra on the fan?” Michael quickly looks up and his eyes widen before he mutters “Fucking idiots, I told them not to put any of it out here,” You glare at him and grind out “Sorry what was that?” Michael glances back down to you and scratches the back of his head quickly trying to explain himself “Well, um, see, I was going to play this prank on you -its harmless I swear- but then I figured I’d need to distract you first so I got Cal and Ash to do it for me instead but they’ve gone and well… I swear your underwear wasn’t meant to leave our room,” You huff at him and push past, making your way towards the bedroom the pair of you were sharing and open the door. Your mouth drops open at the sight in front of you.

Literally every piece of clothing you own has been stapled to the wall, or the roof. Calum and Ashton stand in the middle of the room, each wearing one of your bras with a staple gun in hand and laughing hysterically at one another. Until they spot you that is. “Oh fuck,” Calum says, eyes widening in fear, while Ashton quickly pulls the bra off. “Um, you weren’t meant to see this for another ten minutes at least so um- we weren’t meant to actually be here… Sorry?” You glare at them until they make their way out of the room.

You start trying to pry your clothes off the walls when you hear Luke shout from the lounge-room, and cant help but smile to yourself.


	18. Your Biggest Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Your Biggest Fan by NeverShoutNever

You wished you and the boys had never met the Winchesters. It wasn’t that you hated the demon-hunting brothers or anything. It was just that it seemed like wherever they went, someone died. Or possessed. Or turned into a vampire. Or lost their soul. And the list really goes on and on, so you’ll stop for now because you’re currently lining the door and windowsill of a cleaners closet with salt, Michael drawing several protective symbols on the door. The closet is tiny, and you’re starting to feel claustrophobic, but you know you can’t go anywhere, not until Sam and Dean come back like they said they would.

Because they were rescuing Luke from some demon that was trying to destroy the earth or something. Calum and Ashton were with Castiel and Bobby, trying to get some sort of research done or whatever, and even though Dean had told you a million times to stay behind with them, you and Michael knew you couldn’t do that. So you’d grabbed a flash of holy water and bag of salt each, Michael also taking one of Bobby’s salt guns, and you’d set off in search of Luke. And had wound up cornered by about ten demons. Luckily Sam and Dean had made it there at about the same time, and proceeded to shove the pair of you into the closet in which you both stand now.

You sigh and lean against the wall, glancing worriedly at the door. Michael was scowling and as he put the final touch on the demon’s trap he’d been drawing on the floor he stood up and said “I don’t see why we couldn’t just go with them, I mean, we can help for crying out loud. And Luke’s my best friend I can’t just leave him,” He bashed his fist against the door and you stepped forward, putting your hand on his arm. “I know babe, but Sam and Dean aren’t about to let him die, you know that. Everything’s going to be fine,” Michael sucked in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before releasing and turning to you, wrapping you in a hug and murmuring “I know, I just- it’s Luke. He could barely stand up for himself when we were in school, how’s he meant to fight back against a bunch of demons?”

You hugged Michael tightly and whispered back “You just have to trust Sam and Dean then,”


	19. You & I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: first anniversary together  
> Song: You & I by One Direction

"You have to keep your eyes shut!" You laugh as you squeeze your eyes tighter together "No peeking either!" You slap your boyfriends arm playfully as he leads you wherever the hell he’s leading you "Of course I’m not going to peek Luke!" He laughs as well saying back "Good! Watch your step here babe," You carefully tread over whatever it was Luke thought was there, feeling a bit stupid, but also starting to get nervous about running into things, and just where the hell is he taking you anyway?

"Luke, come on, where are y-" You break off when he pulls you to a stop and you feel him practically vibrating with excitement when he says "You can open your eyes now," You do so, blinking a few times to adjust to the light before you take in your surroundings, and your breath hitches. You’re in your bedroom, which you’ve shared with Luke since he moved in two months ago, and there are rose petals thrown literally all over the place, and candles on practically every surface. You have to blink back tears when you take a step forward and realise that he has also stuck photos of the two of you together on every side of the wall. There are ones with the other boys there too, as well as some with each of your families.

You turn back around to face Luke, and he is smiling shyly down at you. You stand up on your toes so you can be as close to eye-level as you can get with him, and wrap your arms around his neck whispering "It’s perfect," before pressing your lips to his. He draws back slightly after a few moments and with a grin says "Happy anniversary (Y/N), I love you so much,"


	20. Sweet Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:luke writing a new song and asking for you to hear it first  
> Song: Sweet Perfection by NeverShoutNever

"Hey babe, can you come in here for a minute?" You look up from your phone to see Luke poking his head through the doorway, looking rather nervous as he rubs the back of his neck, waiting for your reply. "Sure Lukey, whats up?" He turns slightly pink at the nickname but steps back into the other room, where all his and the boys instruments stay, motioning for you to follow.

You lock your phone and stand up, stretching before moving after him, grinning when you find him on a stool, guitar in hand, looking shyly up at you. "I- uhm, well," he clears his throat, looking at his feet for a second before taking a deep breath and looking back up, straight into your eyes. "I wrote a new song. And… I want you to tell me what you think. If you don’t mind, I mean," You grin, nodding quickly before sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. "Of course I do, you know I love when you play just for me," He smiles at you as well, pushing his hair out of his eyes before clearing his throat again and adjusting the guitar, strumming the chords of the new song. The song no-one but he has heard, and now you’re hearing it too. You can’t contain your smile throughout the whole song, which he sings wholeheartedly, turning into a whole new person while he sings, like always.

When he finishes, he’s back to the nervous half-smile, shuffling his feet and asking quietly, "So what did yo-" you crash your lips onto his before he finishes, and he quickly leans into it, smiling softly against you, obviously getting the message.


	21. I Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you have braces and you surprise him with getting them off  
> Song: I Lived by OneRepublic

"Hey babe, I’m back! Guess what?" You poked your head through the front door as you opened it, smiling inwardly, not wanting to spoil the surprise straight away. You hear a muffled "Yeah babe?" coming from the kitchen, and you make your way through the lounge-room to get there, kicking off your shoes along the way. "You have to guess, silly," You hear Ashton giggle as he shuts a cupboard, and you walk in to see him putting several Weetbix into a bowl, covering it with milk.

"Okay then, did you cut your hair? Learn to play the bassoon? Meet a killer clown and vanquish it with a glitter glue gun?" He turns to face you as he rambles all of this, and you cant help but grin, trying to stop from breaking out into hysterical laughter. Ashton’s eyes widen and then so does his own smile, his dimples popping in his cheeks in the adorable way you love. "(Y/N)! You got your braces off!" You nod, laughing when he puts down his bowl and pulls you up into a hug, whispering into your ear "You looked beautiful with them, and you look beautiful without them as well," You closed your eyes happily, leaning into his hug even more.

After another minute or two, he finally pulls back, a smirk on his face now and you raise an eyebrow at him. He leans his face closer to yours and says "Now we can do _this_ properly,” You go to protest, because he’d just been eating Weetbix and _ew_ , but you soon forget that, wrapped up in the feel of his lips on yours, his tongue exploring the new feel of your mouth.


	22. Fly With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers

"Calum no, I’m not gonna do it, I cant," You squeeze your eyes shut, your whole body trembling as you cling to your boyfriend, trying to forget the image you’d just witnessed. "Aww, but (Y/N), you promised you would," You can practically hear his pout, but you shake your head again. "No, you didn’t tell me this was what we were doing,” You open your eyes for a second and gesture towards the waterfall in front of you.

The other three boys are already down in the water below, having jumped in before you and Calum. But you’re not going to jump, no way. Calum is pouting at you, but he sighs. “Are you sure you cant? Not even if I hold your hand while we jump? Because we can jump together, I’ll keep you safe if that’s what you’re worried about, you know I wouldn’t ever let you get hurt” You hesitate now. You know he would never let you get hurt, it was never a question of that. It just the height of it. So you whisper to him now, “I’m- I’m scared of heights, Cal,”

His face changes immediately after that and he pulls you into a hug. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t know… We can walk down instead if you want, and just swim, I’m fine with that,” You feel yourself tearing up at the thought that Calum would sacrifice his own enjoyment to make sure you felt safe an happy. It takes a minute, but you shake your head softly, and pull back, a small grin beginning on your face. “No, I- Let’s jump. I want to try and get over this stupid fear, and I know you’re here so… Just don’t let go of me though?” Calum’s face completely lights up and he nods, grabbing hold of your hand tightly, bringing it to his lips briefly. “You’re sure?” You nod and he pulls you carefully to the edge with him, looking down at the other boys, who are yelling up at the both of you.

You look across at Calum again, and he’s smiling softly at you, before he softly counts down. “Three… Two… One!” You push your legs off the edge, feel the tug of Calum’s hand as you squeeze your eyes shut and feel gravity falling away beneath you before you hit the water, Calum's hand still gripping yours tightly.


	23. Family Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Song: Family Portrait by P!nk

You can hear them shouting again, and something crashes. You lean against your bedroom door, which you locked as soon as you had finished dinner and excused yourself. You feel numb, almost. You squeeze your eyes shut for a moment, and try to block it out, but it doesn’t work, so you shakily grab your phone instead, pulling up Ashton’s number and pressing ‘call’.

He picks up after 3 rings, and is half-laughing when he answers, “(Y/N), what’s up bub?” You open your mouth, thinking of something to say, but all that comes out is a sob. Ashton immediately goes quiet after that, and shushes whoever he’s with before he whispers “Are they fighting again, (Y/N)?” You breathe out a “Yes,” and hear Ashton curse, excusing himself from wherever it is he’s at, and you hear the faint noise of people saying goodbye to him. “Are you alright? Are you in your room?” You take a minute before you reply, “Yeah, Ash, I’m fine… I just- can you please just talk to me for a while?” Ashton doesn’t reply for a moment but you hear the sound of a car door closing and he says back to you, “I’m coming to get you, can you get out?”

You glance up at your window, which you’d left open earlier in the day and you nod, before remembering he cant see you and say a soft, “Yeah…” Ashton hums and murmurs “I’ll be there in a few, (Y/N), okay? You good til I’m there?” You make a noise of assent, and he hangs up the phone. You quickly get up now, grabbing a pair of shoes and jacket, pulling them both on before shoving your pillows under your blanket, turning your light off and climbing through your window, grateful that your house is only one story.

You quickly make your way across the yard and onto the street, making it two doors down before you see Ashton’s car turn into your street. You run up as he pulls up and hop in the car, not hesitating to move as close to your best friend as possible, wrapping your arms around his neck and sobbing. He gently holds you, letting you cry before he whispers, “Where d’you wanna go?”

You look out the window for a moment, rubbing at your eyes and sighing. “As far away as you can get me,” Ashton smiles sadly at you, kissing the top of your head. “Alright then, out of the city we go,”


	24. Lego House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke is stuck in the friend zone and he tells me that he likes me  
> Song: Lego House by Ed Sheeran

You hear a knock on your bedroom door and look up from your laptop, startled. You call out, “Yeah?” and the door opens slowly, revealing Luke. He’s been your best friend ever since you can remember, from the time when you still wore your hair in pigtails and were missing your front teeth, and he was still two inches shorter than you. Of course now as you look up at his face, now more than six feet off the ground, while you’re sprawled on your bed, you regret not cherishing the few short years you were taller than him. “Hey Pingu, what’s up?” He rolls his eyes at the nickname. “Why do you still call me that? We’re nearly adults now (Y/N),” You shrug, smirking at him. “You didn’t answer my question Luke. What brings you to this neck of the woods on this fine evening?” You sweep your arm to gesture at your room and he laughs, briefly.

You frown when he stops and clears his throat, suddenly looking nervous. Which you’ve seen before. Right before he’s about to go on stage, or meeting someone new, he always does the same little things. Biting his lip, shuffling his left foot and picking at his fingernails. “Luke?” He finally takes a deep breath and looks you dead in the eye, his voice shaking slightly when he says “(Y/N), I’m in love with you,” You completely freeze, feeling your breath catch in your throat. You choke slightly when you try to stammer out a “What?” but he talks over the top of you. “Please just let me do this okay?” Your eyes widen, and you nod once, and he continues.

"I’ve been in love with you for so long, and I didn’t even realise it until recently, since I’ve been away on tour, because I’ve just been missing you so much. Missing the way you always call me first whenever you have something exciting to tell, or if you’re angry or sad or anything. I’ve just missed having you around all the time, like when we were kids, and you’d come over to my house after school and you’d build lego houses and then I’d accidentally knock them down and you’d start crying so I’d just hug you, even though we were only seven and everyone else thought we were giving each other cooties. I’ve missed the way you look when we’re watching a movie together, how you’re so focused on it that when you try to eat popcorn half of it ends up in your hair. And all these things that I’ve missed about you, I realised I missed because I love you. I love you so much, and I don’t know if you love me back, but I just needed to tell you before I leave to go on tour again because then I’d probably never be able to tell you how I feel,"

He takes a deep breath in and out after he’s finished, and his eyes are looking glassy, like he’s about to cry. You’re in shock though, there was absolutely no way you could have known that was going to happen. Luke’s always been your best friend, and nothing more. You’re not even sure you’d ever looked at him in that way, but looking at him now, the way he’s looking at you… You can almost see where he’s coming from.


End file.
